Fall of Egypt, Rise up Atlantis
by Namonaki
Summary: SPOILER Yami and Yuugi must embark on a new adventure and re-gain the stolen Egyptians cards from the mysterious new enemy, Dartz. The Doom Inc. has been tracking duelist souls for sacrifice and are after Yuugi and company. This follows Alcatraz Tower
1. Default Chapter

~ Must read author note ~ IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE ~  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: This story has a major spoiler warning, it follows after the Battle City/Alcatraz saga. And there a lot of genre's for this story, the main will probably be Angst/Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor...and it will most defintely be rated R for the lip and etc..........only thing is I'm twisting it and adding in the characters that left like Ryou and Malik and taking out characters like.........I don't know. I'll also have my own story plot along with the original........so its gonna be tough.  
  
And if you know what I'm talking about then don't expect a lot of the same parts........oh and alot of POV's.............bleh you'll just have to see, read the blasted story. And if you were following them other stories I was working on........they'll be updated regularly.  
  
OOC, OC, AU'S are in here somewhere and some parts are cheesy...and I'm sure if I knew what a Mary Sue was then I could tell you if it was here as well. BASHING TOO.  
  
LAST SPOILER WARNING.....IF YOUR NOT FAMILIAR WITH THE saga after the Alcatraz Tower than turn back, unless you want to know about it. I'm not responsible for any characters deaths etc, so don't blame me.  
  
And lastly I do not own this original plot nor YuGiOh...its all owned by the should-be god Kazuki Takahashi...hey if your reading this do you think you can hook me up with some free DVD's of YGO....please  
  
ENJOY!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
: Proluge :  
  
Good Bye  
  
Two words, one meaning. A meaning that can bring all kinds of emotions, no doubt to the persons saying it and recieveing it. That day was by far one of the days that effected everyones lives, even those not present at the time.......like Seto and Mokuba Kaiba or Bakura and Mariku.  
  
We had just landed back in Domino Habor where Joey and I faced each other in a duel earlier that week. It was by the most, hardest thing each of us had ever done in our lives.  
  
And in the end, I'm glad it ended the way it did.......but now............now we have to do something everyone hates doing, even if they don't wish to make it present.........to say good bye to those we've came closest to in this tournament. And if there was one thing I noticed...this tournament intertwined everyone's future together....and that good-bye's aren't forever, but just temporaily.  
  
Good Bye  
  
~~~~ Harbor ~~~~~~  
  
" Hey guys..........you know this is probably the conclusion of our whole little adventure.......even though it was a crazy one......I just wanna say I'm glad it was with you guys ", chied Anzu. Everyone shook there heads in agreement and stared starry-eyed out at the setting sun which blazed a golden glory in its defeat to the darkness ahead.  
  
Mai cleared her throat and slowly backed away from the group." I just wanted to say that....I want to congratulate Yuugi on your win......and thank both you and Joey for what you did to help me from the Shadow Realm......I greatly appreicate the help ", explained Mai. She gave her thanks and walked off towards her car parked back in Domino. Everyone watched as she dissapeared into the dark alleyway and was no longer seen.  
  
" Well, unforunately I must go too. I have bussiness to conduct back in America and I need to pay a quick visit to my game shop before I head back ", smiled Otogi. He grinned and face Serenity, and at the sudden change in expression Honda glared daggers at the raven-haired teen as he took his hand in Serenity's.  
  
" And this is for you my dear..........shall you need anything........just use this and I'll be here in a heartbeat.......ciao my love ", purred Otogi seductively. He kissed Serenity's hand and waved a hand signaling his departure to the group. Honda seen his act and grabbed what he left in her hand, a note with a number scribbled on it.  
  
" That lil cheat........he'll never get her like that ! ", shouted Honda in blind rage.  
  
Ryou was the next to leave, he held the Millenium Ring in his arms as if cradling a newborn. He walked away giving his thanks to everyone for helping since he came here. He walked off to the east towards his home and in hopes for this being the last time he'll ever have a run-in with the spirit of the Ring.  
  
Malik, Isis, and Rishid all stepped to Yuugi in a unison preparing for there soon departure as well. Yuugi seeing this sent a mental wave to Yami to tell him that his present was needed, but not directly needed in use of a body switch. Yuugi as well as everyone else turned there undivided attention to them in their final words to everyone.  
  
" Yuugi.......I want to thank you for freeing me from the dark spiral towards destruction...and for proving your self as the Pharoah's vessel...one with many abilites and powers...that superior to your other. And to the nameless Pharoah, I beg for your forgiveness and relieve everyone, but myself of the horrid curse placed upon my family and everyone I have totured...and that......I will return to Egypt and fulfill my duties as Tomb Keeper of the almighty nameless Pharoah ", replied Malik in full spirits. In a transluscent form next to his aibou, Yami shook his head in approval to Malik wishes. Yuugi and Malik shook hands and inquired that they will meet again in the future. The trio boarded the boat waiting for them and said good byes to all, and forgiveness for their deeds. As the boat started to move farther and farther away everyone admitted to seeing how a second chance can change anyone and that even the bad derserve a second chance at life.  
  
: Chapter 1 :  
  
The moonlight glittered silver streams through the room of Yuugi's window. It casted its faint light on the sleeping figure who repeatedly tossed and turned in his bed. Groans were heard from his small form and he began to whimper slightly in fear and anger in his sleep.  
  
: Dream.....well....Nightmare really :  
  
It was utter darkness surounding Yuugi. Loud bellows of laughter and remarks could be heard from all directions, all aiming at Yuugi.  
  
' Darkness is the way to live Yuugi, join us'  
  
' The Pharoah will fall and your world will come tumbling down with him..............into the darkness'  
  
' You'll be the subject of ridicule if you shelter him longer...let him die............let us free '  
  
Yuugi turned in all directions to the voices. Something triggered deep within him about the voices......they sounded awfully familiar.  
  
" Who are you..........what do you want with me.......? ", he shouted in both fear and anger.  
  
' Were here to help you Yuugi, nameless Pharoah will fall and no longer will keep his promise...you'll lose evrything and everyone you knew..........join us......help us.........we'll become your master. Were able to keep these promises '  
  
" I'll never abandon Yami and I'll never surrender to you.......so kiss my rosy ass ", bellowed Yuugi in rage. And on cue, the shadows quieted and dissapeared to reveal a blinding light and.....  
  
: Reality :  
  
" No...........leave me.......alone.......... ", mumbled Yuugi. He then shot up and straight into someone's arms, who then pulled the boy into an embrace. Yuugi than began to cry into the other man's chest.  
  
" Aibou........calm down........its me.....", soothed Yami. Yami was completely oblivous to Yuugi's sudden nightmare, but he knew he had to calm him down to find out. He lightly began to rock his charge back and forth until he was sure he was calm.  
  
" Mou hitori no boku..........I...I'm sorry........I jjust........ccan't stop dreaming about them............tthey keep calling out to me........telling me tto join them....*sniffle* everytime they become more demanding and.........what if next time......I can't fend them.......off ", sobbed Yuugi heavily in Yami's chest. Yami stared at his other in shock at his comment, he then pulled Yuugi closer to him and laid his head on top of Yuugi's.  
  
" Aibou.........if you were having this nightmare more than once...............why didn't you tell me.........I need to know if something's bothering you......I want to know.........that way I can help you............protect you....", soothed Yami. Yuugi suddenly stopped crying and was reduced to hiccups and sniffling in Yami's chest. Deciding it was best to keep an eye out, Yami shifted slightly so that his back was against the wall and that Yuugi was in his lap comfortably.'  
  
" Aibou.........you need rest for school tommorrow.........rest.......I'll watch over you ", whispered Yami. He glanced down at the bundle in his arms sleeping peacefully and soon too, the calming sensation of sleep took him too.  
  
: Morning:  
  
" Yuugi dear.........wake up you'll be late for school.........you'll get a tardy if your not up in the next 5 mins ", chorused Yuugi's mom. She came over and stripped the covers draped over Yuugi's small frame, which made him shiver and curse repeatedly under his breath.  
  
" What was that dear............I do believe shit comes out your ass and not your mouth...now if you don't hurry up you'll be late..........SO UP NOW !!! ", bellowed Rika slyly. Yuugi shot up and fell out of the bed and landed on the floor with a "thud" and rubbed his rear end in irratation. " Thats much better, do hurry up I have to tell you something before you leave ", she chirped happily as she strolled out of his room.  
  
// Good Morning aibou.............I see the devil has worked its magic once again.......would you like me to ductape its mouth shut for the rest of the day //  
  
/ Hahaha......very funny Yami...you could've woke me up before she came in.......it would've saved me a sore rear-end for today /  
  
// Yes well, she might've worked the other magic that she has the ability to pick heavy objects and hurl them at you..........I think I'll pass on that ability //  
  
/ And you think she wouldn't have done that if you "attempted" to ductape her mouth shut.....hahaha that would be a funny sight...../  
  
// Hahaha........funny Yuugi..........well you better hurry up......school starts in 60...//  
  
/ Fine......I'll make sure to NOT talk to you during W.Cultures.....I heard were studying Ancient Egyptain Pharoahs today.........what are the odds that your name will come up...........oh wait your nameless pharoah.....you don't exsist according to the books...../  
  
//.......I hardly found that funny aibou.....and besides I remeber your Literature teacher saying something about a test today....//  
  
/ Fine I'm sorry..............look I'm about to head downstairs......I'll talk to you later /  
  
// Buh bye Failure...........oh I mean Yuugi //  
  
/ You can be an ass sometimes Mou hitori no boku............bleh I got to go........I'll see you later /  
  
" Yuugi................come down...........first you'll be late and your friends are here ", shouted Mrs. Mutou to her son. " Coming ! ". Yuugi dashed downstairs to the kitchen to meet Ryou, Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi all waiting for him.  
  
" Morning Yuugi ", chirped Anzu, Ryou, and Honda.  
  
" Sup Yuge....slept well ? ", asked the blonde. Yuugi came to the counter and relieved the change that was sitting there. " Yeah........pretty good ", lied Yuugi. He hated when people worried themselves about him, and he didn't like when people meddled in his personal affairs.  
  
" About time sleeping beauty....well look Grandpa has left for a dig in Egypt, he won't be back until at the most a month. And my best friend has fell very ill and I'm going to Tokyo to help and take care of her. I should be back in 3 weeks.......don't open the shop...and make sure to wake up on time......oh and do tell Yami that the dry cleaners number is on the fridge should he need it ", retorted Rika. She grabbed her bags and kissed Yuugi on the forehead and walked out to the waiting cab outside, then pulled off.  
  
" Well.....we should head out...........'fore we miss' da bus ", chirped Joey. Everyone agreed and walked out the of the kitchen and then outside. Yuugi locked up the shop and began their way to the bus stop.  
  
" Hey guys..........you know Otogi sent this letter to me talking about everything thats happening over in America. He's says that Kaiba corp has became bussiness partners with Industrial Illusions.....and that they are coming out with a new series of cards call Doom Seal of Darkness and that only certain people have actually seen these new set of cards ", inquired Joey.  
  
" Why is he sending you letters about America and stuff ? ", asked Honda. He eyed Joey suspicously.  
  
" I told him if that he was going to send letters to Serenity, he had to tell me about the dueling world over dare' ", taunted Joey.  
  
" Well, how come no advertising has been done here in Japan ?", asked Ryou in bewilderment.  
  
" He says thats thing, only several people have seen these cards.....only the card makers and Pegasus himself. Not even Kaiba has seen these cards........half of the pubilc doubts that they exsist, but Otogi believes they do because he says that these 3 guys came and bought the newest batch of the same exact cards made one day ".  
  
" Hey......guys.........isn't that our bus ", asked Anzu. Everyone looked at the bus a block ahead of them at the stop. " HEY WAIT !!!! ", bellowed the group in a unison. They all chased after the bus, but all started to fall behind except for Yuugi who continued to run farther and almost caught it, but left him in the dust.  
  
" Shit.........look like we *huff* gotta *huff* walk ", inquired Honda.  
  
: After school : Nothing important happens at school.  
  
" Hey Yuugi.......going home ? ", asked Anzu. She walked to the door next to Yuugi who looked straight out towards the schoolyard.  
  
" No.........I'm going to the musuem with Mou hitori no boku....that tablet is still there.....were going to see if we can decipher it ", replied Yuugi. " Why...is something wrong ? ". He turned to face Anzu, who slightly blushed and backed away, " No.........I just wanted to know...thats all..........uh have a great trip then ".  
  
// Blasted nosey girl.....always in someone's bussiness //  
  
/ Yami.........that wasn't a nice thing to say /  
  
// It wasn't intended to be nice at all //  
  
/ Right....well you know were going to the museum right ?/  
  
// Wasn't I the one who suggest it ? //  
  
/ Well, if we ever find your tomb, I expect $5 dollars out of your treasures for the ticket /  
  
// I took that personally........and for that I'm gonna make sure you don't get up on time //  
  
/ Was that a threat ?..............shit WE JUST MISSED THE BLASTED BUS !!!/  
  
// Better start hiking aibou, I want to get there before my spirit dies as well //  
  
/ You know what......talking to you made me miss my buss..........you walk.....*switches* /  
  
// What the fuck..................grrr fine.......just show me the way than your highness //  
  
/Fine my Queen/  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Theres the drop off............I hoped you liked it. I think I like it......hopefully someone did. I stopped there that way I can include the musuem and the next part together.  
  
Yami: Why the bloody hell are me and Yuugi bashing each other  
  
Bakura: Why the bloody hell are YOU saying bloddy hell ?  
  
Yuugi: Stop complaining.....Pharoahs don't complain, neither do Tomb Robbers..............people complain to them  
  
Mariku:..........We didn't come back yet...why not?  
  
Bakura: Because your under-rated *cackles evily*  
  
Malik: Pfft, a whole saga was based after us, at least we were in more than 15 consecutive episodes based soley after us  
  
Bakura: FUCK YOU  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Hey! No cussing in the author's note R&r please 


	2. Dumbass Duelist and Friends Inc

Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Here's the second chapter. I hope you like this....I pray that you guys like this. Humor happens to be in this chapter...because I was utterly bored when I re-read it, but if its too much humor than jest tell me and I'll cut it out next chapter  
  
Mariku: I like it....its the best......even though were not in it yet.  
  
Yami: Bleh......can we just get started  
  
Enjoy. SPOLIER WARNING STILL IN EFFECT FOR THE WHOLE STORY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
: Walking to the Museum :  
  
' Why the hell did he have to wear the boots today ? He could've atleast consider to bring some sneakers while he was at it '  
  
/ Well.........I didn't think I was gonna walk today, because I thought I was gonna take the bus /  
  
// First of all, your not walking, I am and secondly if you felt threatened by my presence than you should've told me to leave and I would've done just that //  
  
/ Like you would have, and you don't have a presence, your a frickin 3000 old spirit with an attitude /  
  
// Hey....3017 to be exact...and I do have a presence..I'm a Pharoah and Pharoahs have presences //  
  
/ Pfft, even older than the first time and your not a Pharoah you WERE a Pharoah..........Musuem sign at 5 o' clock/  
  
//What?!? *his sign* Oww....Oh, okay......hey is that Anzu and Honda and Jounouchi .Why the hell are they here for....did you invite them ? //  
  
/ No........I think Anzu invited them....and herself......Yami would you cut her a break and say hi...geez /  
  
// Fine //  
  
" Anzu, Honda, Jou......what are you guys doing here ", asked Yami  
  
/ I said say hi, not scold them /  
  
// Watch it //  
  
" We've decided that we didn't want you to go through this alone and that we want to be yours friends and atleast help, like friends are suppose to right ", answered Anzu.  
  
// Like hell they want to help, more like get in the way and die....then we have to play superhero and etc //  
  
/ *rolleyes* Self- absorbed /  
  
" Oh, okay...but I can't insure your safety if something suddenly happens I hope you understand ", inquired Yami. They walked into the musuem, and straight to the Egyptain exhibit.  
  
: Musuem Exhibit :  
  
" Whoa, this is it......my gosh its like.......sweet ", awed Jou. Everyone, except Jou and Honda stayed together and looked around. Yami walked up to the tablet with the picture of Pharoah him and Priest Seto. Deciding that maybe this was a greater oppurtunity than ever, he took out his 3 Egyptain god cards. The Immense Divine Soilder of Obelisk, Osiris the Saint Dragon and Ra the Winged Dragon, and carefully held them up to the tablet.  
  
/ Hey.....something is happening !!! /  
  
" Look guys, the puzzle and the 3 Egyptain god cards are all glowing ! ", shrilled Anzu in excitement. Suddenly a voltage was sparked and sent a mild shock throughout Yami's body, as well as his Puzzle and the 3 God monsters. He kilted over in pain and held his hand to his stomach.  
  
/ Yami are you okay ? /  
  
// What kind of stupid question is that ? Switch now !!! *switches* //  
  
" Hey, are you okay ? ", asked everyone in concern. Yuugi smiled in approval to the question and glanced back at the tablet. In the standing center of the tablet, all 3 God monster were indeed glowing as well as the Eye of Horus on the tablet version of the Puzzle. Yuugi carefully glanced and couldn't help but question why it was glowing. ' Is that good, or bad ? '. Suddenly the tablet began to freeze into a solid sheild of ice.  
  
" That definitely can't be good guys.......I think we should leave before we find out why it froze over. Or before someone scolds us for making it freeze over ".Yuugi and gang jetted out the musuem and headed straight to Yuugi's house.  
  
:Yuugi's House...well going to it anyway :  
  
" That was one of the freakish things I ever witnessed in my life. Is Yami gonna be okay ? Why did the tablet freeze over? What do you think Yuugi? ", asked Anzu. Yuugi continued walking in a trance, in tuned in his own mind. " Yuugi? ", Anzu poked Yuugi's left cheek to catch the boy's attention.  
  
' That excessive glowing can't be good. I wonder whats wrong...does it mean something. And then it froze into a block of ice....why did it not work like Isis and Malik said..........something must be wrong. I wonder if Yami knows something '  
  
" Yuugi, are you okay ? "  
  
" Huh ?...........oh yeah. I'm Anzu I was just thinking thats all. Oh I see were at the shop already ", inquired Yuugi. The gang walks towards the game shop. As they walk up, a package was neatly set on the front step of the door with a piece of paper tied in the string.  
  
Dear Yuugi,  
  
Its me Pegasus, I need a favor to ask. Please watch the video for more details  
  
" Hey..........look guys it a package...........*gasps* Its from Pegasus J. Crawford...I wonder what he wants ? " ,bellowed Jou. Yuugi carefully picked up the package and examined every square inch of it for any tricks. " I don't think its a joke......maybe Pegasus is in trouble......or maybe he knows something ? ". Eveyrone walked into the game shop, unaware of the spys following them.  
  
" A package from Pegasus ?...What do you think it is ?"  
  
" Maybe its a box full of rare cards...........rare bug cards ", exclaimed Weevil. Weevil and Rex Raptor followed Yuugi and the gang the way from the musuem in attempt to duel against them once again to regain there rightful former titles.  
  
" We should be getting that box, not them. Were worth more than they'll ever be...and probably more too ", jumped Rex towards the shadows inside the living room of the game shop. " Hush, or they'll here us. I heard them say a tape...I can use a microphone and hear what the tape says through the window. Wanna try ? ", asked Weevil. " Fine...but make it snappy..the tape is going in "  
  
: Living Room :  
  
" I don't know Yug' sure we should be doing this......what if its another trick like last time ?", asked Jou. Yuugi removed the tape from its cover and placed it in the VCR. " Highly doubt that since Pegasus doesn't have any mobile power to use against us, remember Bakura stole his eye in DK. He was basically stripped of all powers he formerly governed with the Millenium Eye..so unless he got a new Mill. item...its a fruitless thought ". Yuugi pushed the tape in and it began to play.  
  
" Hello Yuugi. I do hope you remember me.......Pegasus J. Crawford....Duelist Kingdom Torunament. Right away I want to say sorry for my misdeeds that occured during the last time we met...and I beg forgiveness amongst your Grandfather, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, aswell as you and your friends. I have long since forgotten about obtaining Shadow powers, but now I fear someone might be after you and the Egyptain God cards you now possesse. I suggest you keep high alert for them and protect those cards with your life. I fear they have created much more powerful monsters that rival and surpass that of the Egyptain God monsters. You are the only one who can stop them.....I have great faith in you. Please come to America as soon as possible for more information about everything. Unforunately this tape can't hold a long time, so I will provide transportation to America and everything else. Just please come ASAP. Thank You "  
  
" What could be that important for you to go to America for.............AAHHH!!...oh its you. MUST YOU RANDOMLY POP OUT AND GIVE ME A STROKE LIKE THAT....CAN YOU PLEASE WARN US NEXT TIME!!! ", shouted Jou. Yami ignored Jou's plea and stared at the snowy tv screen in his usual harsh expression.  
  
// Aibou...I think we'll be paying a visit to America //  
  
/ Bleh.....who decided...fine...but he said no specific date to leave /  
  
// Read the note. Maybe it has a date //  
  
" Maybe the date was left in the note.....Here it is.....it says a week from now would be great. He also says though thats a long time, he wants me to make sure the God cards are with me at all times....that we can do. Well I can do atleast ", grinned Yuugi. He clicked off the VCR and took out the tape and note and placed them in the box.  
  
" Breaking News! Rampant monsters tear through Domino's West side and continued eastward in our direction. Evacuations are in effect and reports say that the monster resemble that of the famous Duel Monsers card, distributed by Idustiral Illusions. Officals have yet to get in contact with the president of the mutli-corprate company. Also, they are contacting Kaiba Corp's president and former Domino resident, Seto Kaiba who has recently developed state of the art " Duel Disks" that can copy and project realistic holograms. Here is Tojikium Kazumari with the Live report from America at Kaiba Corps Headquaters", reported the news anchor.  
  
" As a speaker for Kaiba corp. We clearly state that these incidents have nothing to do with us and that our network connection with Domino, Japan has been sevred as the result to a new headquaters, here in America. Though, these incidents do point to us, Seto Kaiba has took the time to look into the problem and will report back soon as possible. Thank You "  
  
" That was live from Kaiba Corps main headquaters in California. I will keep in update on all the news. Please stay safe and not sorry. I am Kaze Matsuki, this Domino After 5 ". Yuugi slowly ckicked the TV off and sat down.  
  
" Hey... did you see those monsters. And the 3 Egyptain god cards as well..they were...real.....the buildings........my god. The monsters could actually touch the buildings....Thank god Shizuka and my mom were away in Austrialia now...........wait the 3 Egyptain god cards ". Jou got up from his seat and retrieved his sneakers and headed straight to the Game Shop  
  
" YUUGI THERE GONE....HEY WAIT PUNK!!!. Everyone ran donwstiars into the Game shop to see Jou bawling his fists at someone outside and shouting. Yuugi walked over to the counter and found the golden treasure box (The one the M.Puzzle came in) containing the 3 Egyptain monsters were gone. Everyone ran outside to find no one, but one random Duel monsters in the sky towards the high school located on the West side.  
  
" Let's get out of here before were next ! ", replied Anzu.  
  
" No! We've got to find the root of this problem....we'll head east maybe we'll find some answers over there", replied Yuugi harshly. They gathered there personal items and headed out to East Domino.  
  
: Domino's Harboryard = Is that even a word ?? :  
  
" Do you think anything is out there ? ", whispered the Dino duelist. He huddled against the figure next to him in blind fear.  
  
" You go check !!! I'm a bug expert not a dumbass ", squeaked Weevil. He and his accomplice, Rex Raptor stood up from there current position behind a trashcan and ran blindly into the open, only to run smack into something...or someone.  
  
" Are you blind....watch where your going you fucking retard !!! Didn't you see the duel monsters out here !! ", roared Weevil. When they opened their eyes they were met with a tall muscular man with blue eyes and blonde hair. " Your Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood I presume ? My master would like you to do him a favor....if you would come this way please ",asked the mysterious blonde haired man.  
  
" What...we don't have to listen to you. What if we didn't...what would you do....sick your fangirls on us. ", mocked Weevil, only in a way he can. " Fine....if you shall not come, I'll force you to. I challenge you both to a duel "  
  
: Somewhere....Domino :  
  
" Hey guys...lets take a short-cut through the harbor....we'll end up a block away from school ", replied Honda. He shimmied up a gate Jou soon following while Yuugi and Anzu went through a hole in the gate. " Hey who's that ? ", huffed Anzu. Everyone looked ahead and sure enough there was a guy with a cloak on wearing a visble black duel disk.  
  
" You must be Nameless Pharaoh. If you want what was taken you must duel our friend here Baka no Akuma ", barked a voice. " Up here fools " called another one. Sure enough, three other cloaked figures were standing on a series of balance beams suspend in air by the original structure.  
  
" Nameless Pharoah, you are to duel and shall you lose we will take a very vauable surprise vital to your survival...but if for a reason you win.....then you may have these back ", mocked a feminine voice. Suddenly one of the figures dropped something and Baka no Akuma caught it and held it up. They were 2 duel monsters cards with a picture of Weevil and Rex on them. " There souls are trapped in the card...you lose..they are ours forever...you win you may have them back. Now get ready to duel!! ", bellowed another one.  
  
*Transform to Yami*  
  
" Why have you taken their souls...yours to ugly to fit the card ", mocked Yami in a sneer. He put his deck in the disk drive and began the duel.  
  
" Time to Duel !!! ", barked Yami in the oh-so-loveable way ONLY he can.  
  
Yami :4000: Baka No Akuma :4000:  
  
" I'm starting this duel. I place a card face down and summon Gazelle, Mythical King of Beasts in atk mode and end my turn. Its your move, baka ", barked Yami. He watched at his opponent who has yet to reveal his face.  
  
" Fine then your majesty. I place 2 cards face down and play a card in face down defense position and end my turn. Back to you sugar " ( = That last line was from Digimon S4 and I was bored so I used it...sorry if it sounded gay)  
  
' He played 2 cards face down and a monster in defense position. His 2 face down cards are a trap and magic card....so he's either using them for the monster or for a much later turn...but then what if his current face down monster has an effect.....bleh I swear I'm gonna kill Peagsus for these blasted effect monsters ' thought Yami indignatly.  
  
" I attack with my Gazelle, Mythical King of Beasts. Attack now with Vicicous Crunch attack !! "  
  
" Hahaha...you've activated my face down card Reinforcemants. This trap card adds 500 atk points to my monster, which I reveal Harpie's Brother who's attack strength is now 2300/600. Attack Harpie's Brother with Extreme Speed, destroy Gazelle Mytichal King of Baka's now! ", roared the other duelist in excitement. Yami cringed at the reverse of his original plans.  
  
' Dumbass duelists...........I hate them...or better yet loathe...I loathe them...just like Kaiba, Mariku, Anzu, and Tv's...damn bastards all out to get my royal ass '  
  
" Not so fast.......I activate my face down card, Trap Hole, which destoys any monster of your's who's attack is over 2000. Ciao Harpie's Brother. ".  
  
" What!! shit...fine I still can get you next turn...and from what I'm feeling it will win the duel for me for surely ", chuckled the cloaked duelist.  
  
' Okay....dumbass duelist and friends could make a good attemptt make sure to give me a formidable opponent and one who didn't seem the least bit gay..geez...drew Burplemett....okay..time to crush this asshit and reclaim the Egyptain god cards'  
  
(a/n: If I spelled the blasted monster's name wrong my bad.......I'm gonna have to put caption on my tv =_=o. i Think its Berfomett or something like that...but Burplemett sounds so much better...so kewl)  
  
" I summon Burplemett to the field in attack mode, and his effect allows me to fuse him and Gazelle together to form...Chimera the Flying Mythical Beasts. Because Chimera was formed from a Polymerazation, I have to wait a turn to attack, so I play this card Quick Attack ! Go Chimera, attack his life points directly ",ordered Yami.  
  
Yami : 4000 : Dumbass Duelist & Friends ^.~ ' : 1900 :  
  
" Uh...hello Duelist guy....we told you what would happen if you lost...I suggest you win it or else ", taunted the brunette. He waved his hand in a feminine manner and turned his head away in disgust.  
  
" Take it easy Varon, I think he'll pull through, I sense the next card is his ticket to this duel ", calmed the blonde.  
  
" Well, atleast Rapheal finds something in these pitiful duelist...I damn sure don't. Where the fuck do we find them at.... ? ", muttered the red- head.  
  
" Please let him take his turn Amelda....then we'll see what he see's in them ", nudged Varon in a grinning manner. Sure enough, as he drew is card he began to cackle evily and dumbly and stare straight into Yami's eyes.  
  
// Aibou......I think the other duelist is literally trying to hit on me.......//  
  
/ First self-absorbed and now hallucinating and fantasing...geez Yami...ever think about starting a family /  
  
// How....with Duel Monsters.....forget I even said that //  
  
/ That might work though.....Yami Magician......that'll be funny...probably end up making out with Dark Magician Girl...I think you think about her /  
  
// ............. //  
  
" What are you laughing about now "  
  
" I drew the card that will seal your demise as well as your fate....for I, Sensei no Cookie play Seal of the Orichicolos.....MWUHAAAA ". As he placed the card into the field playing slot of the duel disk, a bright neon green suddenly appeared and formed a symbolic insignia surrounding Yami and the other duelist.  
  
" This card allows me to play more than 5 magic, trap, and monsters cards at a time....and it adds 500 atk and def points to all my monsters on my field. Also, it forbids any Egyptain Gods monsters to be played, though it won't matter since you don't have one ", cackled the sadistic duelist. Yami sneered in both frustration and rage.  
  
" I don't need an Egyptian god card to defeat you !!!. All I need is my deck and nothing more you poor excuse for a fucking flunkie !!! ", bellowed Yami. Suddenly he could hear his name being called out. " Yami !!! Are you okay...can you hear me ? ", shouted Anzu. Yami turned around to see Jou, Honda, and Anzu all standing opposite to his position. " Yami-san are you okay...", asked Anzu. She walked forward, but mysteriously forced back.  
  
*chuckles* " This new seal also makes sure the duelists are inside and no one may enter. Your little friend is being warded off by my masters grand powers, Make' no Pharoah ", taunted the opposing duelist.  
  
" Hahahaha.....now I see what you find in them Rapheal...I swear though we could give them giddy-er names...his orignal name was Teacher Cookie ?", face faulted the brunette.  
  
" Enough ! Finish your turn so we can continue the duel !", bellowed an irrataed Yami.  
  
" Very well your majesty...I finish by placing 2 cards face down and summon Mirror Knight ????/???? to the field in attack mode ".  
  
' Okay...now Mirror Knight..never heard of that monster before....though guessing by the name it has some effect..okay I could play my Queen's Knight...though I don't know Mirror Knight's strength...you know...what is up with all these damn Knight's...Royal Knight....and etc......bleh I'm just gonna play it '  
  
" I summon Queen's Knight to the field in def mode, and I attack with Chimera....attack Mirror Knight now !!! ", bellowed Yami.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: I left another hanger in here again...sorry I planned to get farther....orignally when typing this...I mixed up a lot of things...and this duel takes longer writing and in the series....and so bleh....This is so.....  
  
Yami: I like Yuugi.....  
  
Everyone except Yami :.........wow.....  
  
Yami : Aibou...I want to.....  
  
Bakura: Hey Yuugi come here *whispers in Yuugi's ear*  
  
Yami: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY AIBOU YOU FUCKING PICK POCKETER  
  
Yuugi: Yami please be have yourself...he was just asking me something thats all...I'd NEVER choose you over him okay  
  
Yami: *snuggles and cuddles Yuugi * My aibou ! You no Touch, or I kill.  
  
Mariku : Its a shame what one chapter of Britt's stories can do to someone  
  
Yami : Fuck off Lion King !!  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Oh lord....T_T0....jus R&R.....I'm sure it'll be a lemon in the A/N eventually..I think I'll make a humor fic or something....*sighs* It be a shame if there was a story within the Author- ess Note.......I should try though  
  
Story Status:  
  
Violet Eyes Crimson power : chappy 4 Writer's block  
  
United we Stand, Together we Fall : chappy 3..I think...Writer's Block  
  
HEY IF YOU GUYS GET A CHANCE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY....AND REVIEW IT EVEN IF YOU HATE IT. I'D STILL LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT IT ^.~' 


	3. To the Musuem We Go

Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Here's the 3 chapter....this sotra is gonna be an accomplishment....I'd estimate about...I'd say....30 chapters....maybe even more......I'm following a saga that isn't even over...ain't that a shame...well that was until (12/22/03) The saga finally end so I can go back and retrack...which it ain't such a long saga, but it has its ups and downs. SOrry for not replying in a long time..Gomen Nasai...I was busy with school..and such. But now..we must continue on.  
  
Yami: *cuddling Yuugi*  
  
Yuugi: Yami...please release from your hold...  
  
Yami: Sorry aibou...they might try to take and hurt you......I can't let that happen....I must protect you no matter what...especially from them  
  
Ryou: I wish I could get Bakura to do the same thing  
  
Malik: I hear ya Ryou...our others are to damn concieded and only care about themsleves  
  
Bakura: Thats not true...I'd cuddled you too...but how'd I looked cuddling....its a scary scene...Pharoah has some feminine attributes in him that makes him look right cuddling his light....we don't  
  
Mariku: Thats so true....how'd I look with my hand on my hip  
  
Y/Y's Tenshi britt0289: Someone do the disclaimer...your all giving me a mirgraine  
  
Pegasus: Britt doesn't own YuGiOh....so if you attempt sue her I'll sick my Funny Bunny Series Collection on you  
  
*everyone looks at Pegasus*  
  
PS. I didn't feel like finishing the duel because it was such a longggggggggggg duel so I'll just take it from there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Member...not real deal...this is the STORY VERSION OKKIES}  
  
In the duel. The opposing duelist released his magic card, Seal of the Orichiolios. It adds 500 atk and def pts to all of his monsters and allows him to summon up to 10 monsters and play up to 10 magic/trap cards. So as the duel progresses, he activates a monster known as Mirror Knight and plays Mutliply with them. Yami sacs his Chimera and Queen's Knight to summon Dark Magician, and then more Knight's and surround both Yami and Dark Magician. Dumbass Duelist then sacs all of them to summon a Dark Obelisk the Tormentor aka (Giant Stone Tower). But he doesn't attack to prolong Pharoah's misery, so Yami summons Beta and Gamma the Magnet Warrior in def mode and places two cards face down. DD then attacks Dark Magician with Dark Obelisk, reducing Yami's Lp to 1500. He then summons Alpha and fuses them to create, Valkiryion the Magna Warrior and opens his face down card Malevolent Nuzzler. It increase his attacks strength of his monster..and makes him stronger then Obelisk. He attacks, hence defeating the opponent and freeing the souls of Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Surprise Surprise...Nameless Pharoah has defeated the dimwitt...I'm gonna complain to boss about these pitiful duelists...that "thing" made us look like an amatuer ", scoffed the red head. The other two paid no attention to him as they watched Pharoah check on his opponent." Oh well..see no harm in staying here..I say we leave and just act like it was Varon's fault..he likes toying with victims ", sneered Amelda once again, agitating the shorted blonde. " Well..sorry everyone is not to your intellecut level...playing with ones mind is the key to his defeat...Nameless Pharaoh is just lucky he hasn't been the victim of such an act ", snorted Varon. Suddenly the trio dissapeared into the night, and along with that taking the 3 Egyptian God Monsters and all the Duel Monster wrecking havoc upon the city of Domino.  
  
"..Aww...shit..the got away..", mumbled Jou. He looked around in the sky, along with Honda looking for the dranged trio. Yami and Anzu exmained the opposing duelist laying on the ground, with foam visble hanging out of his mouth. Yami bent down and grabbed his wrist to check for a pulse ( A/N:..As if he could..). " He's....he has no pulse...he's dead ", incoherently replied the Pharoah. Anzu gasped and turned away. Suddenly something caught the duo's attention, a bright neon colored light around the opponent's neck. " What it is....", mumbled Anzu. She went out to grab it, but stop as she had seen the Pharoah had beat her to it. Yami exmained the glowing rock in his hand then down at the lifeless vessel. " Its like the seal..the color...maybe its a way to sustain the victim or something..or a barrier of the sort ", thought Yami aloud. Anzu looked at the rock and thought as well.  
  
" Hey...I think they got away...it looks like that atleast..no trace of them...or Rex Raptor and Weevil ", huffed Jou. He and Honda walked up to Yami and Anzu looked at the vessel and the rock in hand. " Man..what happened here...is he ? ", questioned Honda. The dialated pupils made it hard a choice whether he was dead or uncocnsicous. " Yeah..he is...", mumbled Anzu, now facing the opposite direction of the victim. Both Jou and Honda showed an uneasy face for the person.  
  
~~~ A Week Later ~~~~  
  
" Anyway...you guys...were suppose to be going to the Musuem with Yuugi..how could you forget something that important! ", shouted Anzu. Both Honda and Jou backed and grinned uneasy as the young brunette scolded them for such an important fact. " Anyway..I don't want to go there by myself with him...you asses were suppose to remember. That would be like a frickin... ". The young girl stopped as she had seen an addition to the group. " Whats wrong Anzu ?", questioned Yuugi innocently. He stood next to the cowering duo with his backpack and Millenium Puzzle on chain, dressed for their trip to the Musuem. Anzu sweatdropped and smiled playingly. " Um..nothing...you know how it is with these two..always doing something stupid..right...Yuugi. Anyway...where ready for the Musuem. ", smiled Anzu.  
  
// She didn't forget that did she ! //  
  
/ NOT NOW !!!! /  
  
// Ok..I won't...//  
  
" Great..but we got to hurry because we'll miss the bus ! ".  
  
~ Musuem~  
  
" Anyway..I wonder if the tablet is still frozen from last time..if it is..you think they'll let us see? ", worried Yuugi. He walked into the Musuem and walked straight into someone on the recieveing side of the door. "..Why..who in there right mind would.....YUUGI!! ", shouted a high pitched voice. Yuugi was suddenly knocked over by a little girl with bright blonde hair and a sailor-dress-like school uniform. "...Oh..umm..Rebecca?..Is that you? ", mumbled Yuugi as he struggled through the girls tight grip. " Rebecca my dear...release Yuugi...act more mature will you! ", sounded an old voice.  
  
The group gasped. " Professer Hopkins...and Rebecca !! ", sounded them in unison. Rebecca jumped off of Yuugi and joined her grandfather. " But thats not it...". Suddenly Surgouku walked in the room standing next to them. " Grandpa! ", shouted Yuugi astonished. Surgouku smiled teasingly at the group.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y/Y Tenshi britt0289: How you guys like that...I know thats a terrible cliffy....buutt...its good..coz it can have its own chapter explain about this new introuduction to the series...not to mention others as well...like I said...I'm using this as a theme..it isn't going to be all like the series..now...so..anyway ..Oh..and sorry its a short chapter.  
  
Yami:..Yeah..I'm a be good and unfreeze the tablet now  
  
Everyone else : -_-0  
  
Y/Y Tenshi britt0289: Please Read&Review 


End file.
